Redenção
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Fic escrita para o desafio de 1 ano das Snapetes. Qual o ponto de vista de Severo Snape sobre os acontecimentos do capítulo 32 de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? SPOILERS DO LIVRO7!


Título: Redenção.

Autora: Sheyla Snape.

Beta: Gabrielle Briant.

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: Angust, Drama e um pouco de romance.

Resumo: Qual o ponto de vista de Severo Snape sobre os acontecimentos do capítulo 32 de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?

Spoilers: Se você não leu o último livro, mantenha distancia da fic.

Discleimers: Harry Potter e seu mundo mágico não me pertencem. Caso contrario muita coisa teria um sido diferente. Então... tudo o que posso fazer é pegar emprestado e reescrever as partes err---, quer dizer... Escrever as coisas de um jeito que fique melhor, e claro, sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio de 1 ano das Snapetes.

AVISO: Várias partes dessa fic são traduções livres do Capítulo 32 de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Portanto, tudo que você reconhecer aqui não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

Redenção.

by Sheyla Snape.

Nunca imaginei que fosse conseguir... Nunca tive essa pretensão, mas Dumbledore sempre fora tão convincente, tão... seguro! Mas, bem, admito que às vezes, com ou sem protesto, me deixei levar, me deixei manipular, a verdade é essa.

Se por culpa ou simples remorso, não importava, mas fui, durante muito tempo, o coringa na manga das vestes dele, é verdade... mas também nunca me rebelei sobre contra isso. Fazia parte dos meus planos, até certo ponto. Não como coringa, como ele sempre quis, mas como um bispo negro, presente e alerta ao lado do rei, pronto para agir e defendendo-o sempre que necessário.

O certo é que, quando o Lorde das Trevas me chamou à casa dos gritos em meio a toda aquela loucura da batalha eu tinha quase certeza do que aconteceria. E até agora não consigo imaginar como Dumbledore previu tudo aquilo, mas como sempre, todos os seus planos acabavam da forma que planejou, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu entrei na fétida e acabada casa, tomando cuidado para não quebrar o assoalho apodrecido que rangia sob meus pés. A sala onde o lorde estava era escura até mesmo para meus olhos acostumado à pouca luz das masmorras, mas não era difícil ver a sua figura pálida, sentada junto à uma mesa empoeirada, enquanto demonstrava uma aparente calma. Quem não o conhecesse poderia imaginar, erroneamente, é claro, que estava levemente entediado. Mas o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos e o poder que emanava dele eram sinais claros para mim, e eu tinha que jogar o seu jogo. Por enquanto!

Imediatamente começo a explicar-lhe os últimos acontecimentos da batalha, mais para me fazer útil naquele lugar e quebrar o silêncio do que outra coisa. Sei que não fui chamado ali para fornecer-lhe um simples relatório, e as minhas suspeitas logo se confirmam, pois ele me interrompe sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-... Milorde, a resistência dele está caindo...

- E está assim sem a sua ajuda, - disse Voldemort, com sua voz aguda e clara. - bruxos talentosos acharam que você estava ajudando, eu não acho que você fará muita diferença agora. Nós estamos quase lá... quase.

Eu percebo o aborrecimento no tom de voz dele. Meu sangue gela imediatamente, como sempre, e eu sinto mais do que nunca que preciso manter-me firme e impassível diante dele daquele homem. Meus olhos percorrem a sala enquanto ele permanece em silêncio. É impossível não notar a imensa cobra flutuando no ar num canto não muito distante de mim.

A enorme serpente estava suspensa à meia altura, se virando graciosamente dentro de um encanto, e certamente protegida por ele, numa enorme e transparente esfera entre uma gaiola brilhante e um tanque.

Era o sinal que Alvo havia me dado: quando o Lorde das Trevas começasse a temer pela cobra e mantê-la em segurança, eu deveria agir. E pela expressão em seu rosto tenho que agir rápido antes que algo mais aconteça. Mas infelizmente não posso me retirar daqui, não sem o consentimento do Lorde das Trevas. Então, uso o melhor pretexto possível naquele momento.

- Deixe-me encontrar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter para o senhor. Eu sei que posso achá-lo, Milorde. Por favor.

Tento parecer o mais submisso e subserviente possível. O ego dele costuma se inflamar tanto com isso que raramente percebe minhas intenções por trás do pedido.

Infelizmente, dessa vez, ele não parece me ouvir, permanece parado por alguns instantes, longos de mais em minha opinião.

Lentamente o Lorde das Trevas se levanta, o corpo extremamente pálido parecia ter luz própria devido à escuridão, seus olhos vermelhos no rosto ofídio. Ele não é humano há muito tempo... Eu me pergunto até onde eu mesmo teria ido se a sede de poder que tive em minha juventude não tivesse sido refreada pela perda da única pessoa que amei na vida.

Eu o vejo erguer a velha varinha pela qual ele tanto ansiou, ela é delicada e esguia, passaria por uma simples e talvez até medíocre varinha, não fosse seu histórico de poder e corrupção e morte. Mas no momento apenas preocupo-me com o que ele tem em mente; o Lorde das Trevas sempre é imprevisível, ainda mais quando irritado, e, apesar de não parecer, sinto a sua aura de poder aumentar. Isso nunca é um bom sinal.

- Eu tenho um problema, Severo.

- Meu Lorde?

Ele quer brincar comigo, um predador deliciando-se com sua vitima antes de abatê-la. Já o vi fazer isso inúmeras vezes para ter dúvidas. Resta saber aonde ele realmente quer chegar. Displicentemente ele agita a varinha no ar, parecendo um maestro a conduzir sua orquestra em um grande conserto de maldade e destruição. Sim, ele é o maestro de toda essa insanidade, e nós somos apenas os músicos, e, bem, espero que esta noite possamos trocar o compasso.

Ele continua sua encenação, mas por pouco tempo. Sempre é assim: num momento de aparente calma ele tenta ludibriar sua presa para depois pegá-la desprevenida. Infelizmente para mim, dessa vez ele consegue.

- Por que isso não funciona comigo, Severo?

- Me-meu Lorde? - a frase sai entrecortada de minha boca, tento me refazer mantendo a frieza e os elogios de costume. - O se-senhor já fez mágicas espetaculares com essa varinha.

- Não, - disse Voldemort - eu fiz minha mágica normal. Eu sou extraordinário, mas essa varinha... não. Não revelou as mágicas extraordinárias que me haviam sido prometidos. Não senti diferença dessa para a que sempre usei do Olivaras todos esses anos.

_Merda! Era só o que faltava._

Definitivamente eu não esperava por isso, não esperava que ele chegasse a essa conclusão, não agora! Não tão perto do fim.

A voz dele está perigosamente calma e afável. Isso não é um bom sinal. Sinto-o emanar mais poder - ele certamente está furioso. Os movimentos quase ensaiados e leves enquanto anda parecem o bailar de um dançarino, ou, se preferir, o serpentear de uma cobra, preparando-se para dar o bote!

Minha mente dispara, preciso me desvencilhar dele, sair desta sala e encontrar o maldito Potter. Mas a voz macia de Voldemort me trás de volta a realidade, ele repete incessantemente que não há diferença entre o poder nas varinhas.

- Eu tenho pensado longa e persistentemente, Severo... você sabe por que eu chamei você da batalha?

Eu o ouço na periferia dos meus sentidos... preciso sair, e pelo visto, só sairei de uma maneira. Eu observo Nagini flutuar, e tenho uma idéia do que fazer...

Em fim o Lorde das Trevas se arrependerá do dia em que resolveu me adotar como comensal predileto, e assim, ensinar-me alguns feitiços e magias especiais.

- Não, Milorde, mas eu aposto que me deixará retornar. Deixe-me achar Potter.

- Você falou igual a Lucio. Nenhum de vocês entende Potter como eu entendo. Ele não precisa ser achado. Potter virá para mim. Eu conheço sua fraqueza, entende, sua grande falha. Ele odiará ver os outros lutando em sua volta, sabendo que é ele que eu quero. Ele vai querer para isso de qualquer maneira. Ele virá.

_Exatamente por isso preciso encontrá-lo antes! _– o pensamento ferve no fundo da minha mente.

- Mas, Milorde, ele poderia ser morto por outro que não o senhor...

- Minhas instruções aos Comensais foram perfeitamente claras. Capturar Potter. Mate seus amigos, quanto mais, melhor, mas não matem-no. Mas não é sobre isso que desejo falar com você, Severo, não Harry Potter. Você tem me sido muito valoroso. Muito valoroso.

_Maldição! Ele sabe, ou pensa que sabe, sobre quem é o verdadeiro dono dessa varinha._

Tento me desvencilhar. Preciso encontrar o garoto e entregar-lhe o último recado do Diretor... mas como?

- Milorde sabe que só quero servi-lo. Mas deixe-me ir e achar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazê-lo para o senhor. Eu sei que posso...

- Eu já disse que não! Meu problema no momento, Severo, é o que acontecerá quando eu finalmente vir o garoto.

- Milorde, com certeza não há o que questionar...?

- Mas há uma questão, Severo. Há.

Um tremor involuntário teima em passar pelo meu corpo, mas eu o contenho. Minha voz quer falhar. Eu sei o que me espera; meu fim está próximo, exatamente como previ. Sem gloria, sem ato heróico. Algo em mim se revira em resposta e chego à conclusão óbvia de que... nunca fui um herói, então, por que deveria morrer como um?!

Não passei de um tolo preso ao fantasma da única mulher que amei e às promessas feitas a um homem que soube perfeitamente como cobrá-las. Sim, fui durante uma vida inteira, uma marionete... primeiro nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, depois nas de Dumbledore. Ambos souberam se aproveitar da única fraqueza que tive... o amor a uma jovem e bela ruiva de olhos tão verdes quanto a mais pura esmeralda. Foi a lembrança da única pessoa na face da terra que me dedicou mim algum tempo sem exigir nada em troca... que me impulsionou a viver. Durante muito tempo foi apenas isso, mas hoje...

Hoje eu busco algo mais...

Hoje eu quero vingança!

Meu sangue quer ferver ante as razões que me trouxeram até aqui, mas tenho que manter o foco no problema atual, preciso manter a frieza enquanto ele fala.

- Por que as duas varinhas que eu usei contra Potter falharam?

- N-não sei responder, Milorde.

- Não pode?

Eu sinto a fúria saltar dos olhos vermelhos dele, apesar de não encará-los... A voz, antes doce e aveludada, começa a se alterar, subindo um tom a cada palavra; mas mantenho meu olhar aparentemente distante, meu rosto impassível como sempre. Preciso executar o feitiço agora, só ele poderá me tirar dessa encrenca!

- Minha varinha de condão fez tudo que pedi, Severo, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Quando os irmãos Core estavam torturando Olivaras ele me disse para usar outra varinha. Eu o fiz, mas a varinha de Lucio quebrou quando encontrou a de Potter.

- E-eu não tenho explicação, Milorde.

Encaro Nagini com intensidade, tentando a todo custo executar minha única chance de sair vivo dessa sala. Voldemort não tentará me matar com a varinha, assim eu espero. Ele pensa que esta me pertence, e por isso, não o obedece plenamente.

Mas preciso de tempo... tempo para romper o pequeno escudo que envolve a cobra e dominá-la, ou simplesmente esperar que ele o baixe, caso decida me atacar usando-a. Venho há meses tentando quebrar as defesas que Voldemort ergueu sobre ela, e ela já está propensa aos meus comandos, eu sinto, e tenho que agradecer ao próprio Lorde pelas aulas da língua ofídia. Admito que, quando jovem, achei o aprendizado entediante, o Lorde das Trevas nunca fora um professor habilidoso, muito menos paciente - bem, eu mesmo não o fui - mas ensinar definitivamente nunca será uma característica inerente dele. Nem minha.

Nagini finalmente me encara de volta, é agora... preciso executar a Império agora! Dar um jeito de dominá-la o antes que seja tarde.

- Eu consegui uma terceira varinha, Severo. A Varinha Mestra, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte. Eu a peguei de seu mestre antigo. Eu a peguei de Alvo Dumbledore.

Agora eu sou obrigado a encará-lo, fico completamente inerte, concentrado em não mostrar nada sobre meus sentimentos. Qualquer deslize agora porá tudo a perder. Não só minha sobrevivência, como a guerra...

... E toda a minha vingança! Eu não deixo de pensar.

- Milorde, deixe-me pegar o garoto...

Mas ele não me escuta, continua divagando sobre sua descoberta, imaginando que vou me denunciar, ou quem sabe até, entrar em desespero.

Não darei esse gosto a ele. Não esta noite!

- Por toda essa longa noite quando eu estou a um piscar de olhos da vitória, eu sentei aqui - disse Voldemort, sua voz mal passava de um sussurro, - imaginando, imaginando, por que a Varinha Mestra se recusa ser o que provou ser, se recusa a se mostrar como a lenda diz que deveria com seu dono mais correto... e eu acho que tenho a resposta.

Eu não falo nada em resposta, o Lorde das Trevas sabe que não pode penetrar completamente em minha mente, sabe que mesmo não tendo me ensinado tudo - ele nunca foi um tolo a esse ponto - eu também nunca me contentei só com o que me ensinavam. Sempre busquei mais, bem demais do que a lição dizia.

Deixo meu rosto pálido e olhos negros refletirem absolutamente nada, ele está acostumado a ver meu autocontrole, sempre me elogiou por isso. Verdadeiramente? Pouco me importa.

Estou certo de que ele usará Nagini. Do contrário estarei perdido, serei morto e Potter não saberá que deve morrer junto com a horcrux que está dentro dele.

Eu me concentro. O feitiço que tenho que usar em si não é tão complexo, não se compararmos a certos feitiços onde são necessárias palavras em línguas esquecidas e gestos específicos de varinha. Uma maldição Império exige mais controle e concentração por parte do bruxo que a executa do que qualquer outra coisa, as circunstancias em que me encontro para isso é que são complicadas. Tentar fazer isso, sem uma varinha e não verbalmente torna tudo mais complexo. Talvez complexo demais... até mesmo para mim.

Só espero conseguir a tempo.

- Talvez você já saiba? Você é um homem esperto, apesar de tudo, Severo. Você tem sido um servo leal, e eu me arrependo do que possa acontecer.

- Milorde...

Meus olhos se desviam para ele... ele caminha em torno de mim, aparentemente distraído e perdido nas próprias palavras, mas, ainda assim, tão intimidador como sempre fora. Aproveito sua 'distração' para manter contato visual com Nagini. Talvez o fato de carregar uma parte da alma dele torne-a menos susceptível ao feitiço. O esforço é grande para mim... meu corpo treme levemente, mal consigo respirar...

Felizmente o Lorde não percebe, ou simplesmente interpreta isso como medo.

Mas eu sei... Não vou conseguir, não sem uma varinha...

E estou ficando sem tempo.

- A Varinha Mestra não pode me ser próspera, Severo, por que eu não sou seu mestre verdadeiro. A varinha pertence ao mago que matou o último dono. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha Mestra não pode ser realmente minha.

- Milorde!

Não tenho alternativa: saco minha varinha, mas não a aponto para Nagini, tenho que parecer vencido. Tenho que fazê-lo pensar que não vou resistir... que sou um cordeiro pronto para ser abatido.

- Não pode ser de outro jeito, - disse Voldemort. - eu preciso ser mestre da varinha Severo. Mestre da varinha, e mestre de Potter finalmente.

Vejo a varinha dele riscar o ar com graça e precisão. Luto para não fechar os olhos e, principalmente, para manter minha concentração. Uma fração de segundo se passa. Vejo o escudo sobre Nagini cair e ataco e, sem que ele perceba, lanço a maldição. Ergo os braços num sinal de defesa fútil autodefesa... A sorte está lançada e só me resta rezar para que o tudo dê certo.

Por um segundo inteiro nada acontece... mas então a intenção do Lorde mostra-se clara e a esfera da cobra estava rolando pelo ar.

Meu coração pára enquanto vejo Nagini flutuar no ar... então será assim, traído por aquele a quem jurei trair. Irônico, não?

A serpente se aproxima e eu quase fico paralisado, completamente atônito com a absurda simplicidade da forma com que Voldemort resolveu acabar comigo, apenas para finalmente ter uma varinha supostamente especial.

_Rápido demais_ - eu penso verdadeiramente assustado -, e antes que pudesse fazer algo além de gritar, Nagini caiu sobre mim, enrolando-se em meus ombros e minha cabeça.

Ouço ele dizer em língua de cobra.

- _Mate_

Meu sangue congela nas veias, posso sentir, frio e espesso fluindo por cada vaso.

É agora!

Meu movimento é rápido, eu vejo Nagini hesitar por um mísero segundo antes de se virar em minha direção. Encaro os olhos ofídios, as pupilas finas como duas fendas negras nos olhos amarelos me encaram e, estranhamente, eu consigo ver no fundo delas.

_Funcionou!_

Concentro-me e encaro a cobra, certo agora de que os feitiços lançados nela se ativaram e principalmente, que tenho uma chance de sair dali, vivo.

_Finja – _é a minha ordem em língua de cobra_ -, finja que dilacera minha garganta!_ O veneno dela não será problema, afinal, seria um absurdo um mestre em poções morrer envenenado. Um bezoar sempre nos salva na hora certa. Ele e uma boa interpretação teatral me tirarão daqui...

- Me arrependo disso. – a voz de Voldemort é fria e sem um pingo de remorso.

Ele me encara, observa meu rosto perder o pouco da cor que tenho. Meus olhos arregalados na direção dele, como se perguntasse; por quê?... Sinto a pequena ação do veneno e deixo meus joelhos dobrarem me levando ao chão. A serpente ainda está sobre mim, cravando as presas no meu pescoço, mas isso tudo agora não passa de ilusão.

Quando e como o lancei? Bem, desta vez tenho que admitir... adrenalina pode realmente fazer você pensar mais rápido e... ajudar um pouco a potencializar um feitiço sem varinha. Será que o velho Filius se interessaria em uma pesquisa nesse sentido?

Ele se virou; não havia tristeza nele, nem remorso. Era hora de sair dali e ir à caça, com o que agora ele pensar, ser uma varinha que iria funcionar completamente. Ele a apontou para Nagini, fazendo-a flutuando no ar, o seguiu calmamente enquanto ele saía da sala. Deixando-me de joelhos, segurando minha garganta, tentando impedir – ao menos fingindo isso, é claro -, que todo o meu sangue jorrasse pelos buracos feitos pela serpente. Caio no chão, supostamente morrendo.

Ouço os passos de Voldemort afastando-se. Preciso me recuperar, preciso... Minha mente está enturvada, os pensamentos ficando cada vez mais lentos. Creio que subestimei a capacidade do bezoar, não vou morrer, mas certamente o veneno está agindo. Preciso de algo mais para garantir minha consciência e poder sair daqui. Mal consigo me mover quando percebo não estar sozinho.

_Potter!? Não é possível!_

Imediatamente abandono minha tarefa de procurar qualquer poção curativa que esteja em meu bolso. Sei que em parte, o sangue que escorre de minha garganta é real e não somente uma ilusão. Talvez o garoto tenha um pouco de inteligência e me ajude, ou mais provavelmente, termine o trabalho do Lorde das Trevas, afinal era isso o que ele queria no final do ano passado...

Curiosamente, ele não se move, apenas fica ali, com os olhos extremamente verdes me observando e um mórbido pensamento me corre; _O que foi Potter, o rosto da morte não lhe agrada?_

Então eu vejo... vejo a oportunidade de fazê-lo compreender qual seu papel em toda essa guerra, qual o último movimento que Dumbledore planejou nesse estranho jogo de xadrez bruxo, onde seu bispo negro, prestes a cair, precisa entregar uma última mensagem... revelar a última jogada... Precisa dizer ao Rei que ele deve se entregar para, ainda assim, conseguir vencer a partida.

Um som terrível raspa minha garganta e, com um som gargarejado, me ouço dizendo enquanto o puxo pelas vestes até bem perto de mim.

- Pegue... isso... Pegue... isso.

De repente, algo além de sangue saía de mim. Azul prateado, nem gás nem liquido, começa a sair de algum lugar entre minha têmpora e boca. Vejo o olhar de compreensão transpassar nele. Afinal não é tão burro quanto sempre imaginei, mas ainda assim, lerdo como o pai.

Procuro me concentrar em tudo que possa fazê-lo acreditar na verdade. Percebo que uma conversa direta com ele, fora de toda aquela situação, seria muito mais difícil. Na verdade impossível. E não deixo de me surpreender mais uma vez da convicção que Alvo tinha de que Potter me ouviria nesse momento, mesmo com tanto ódio pulsando dentro dele.

Mas o veneno começa a agir em meu corpo espalhando uma dor aguda que me desconcentra... cada pontada parece contrair meus músculos minando minha resistência, deixando-me cada vez mais cansado...

_Preciso ser rápido..._

Um frasco surge e é enfiado em sua mão, só então percebo a presença da irritante sabe-tudo. Felizmente a mente aguçada da Srta Granger desperta desse espetáculo e entrega a Potter algo para guardar minhas lembranças.

Meu pescoço realmente dói agora, estou ferido e preciso da poção que fiz para Arthur Weasley há alguns anos atrás. O veneno de Nagini é forte, pode ser detido, mas sua ação no ferimento aberto necessita de algo mais especifico... preciso tomar a poção em meu bolso. Eu sinto o veneno agir cada vez mais rápido a medida em que meu coração se acelera, estou suando... um suor frio e incomodo que certamente deixa minha aparência mais pálida e doentia.

Fecho os olhos enquanto tento me manter concentrado... Posso ver o rosto de Lily diante de mim. Talvez pela franqueza de perder tanto sangue ou simplesmente pela dor que sinto agora, não sei, apenas não consigo impedir que meus pensamentos voem para a razão de tudo aquilo. Lily!...

Ver os olhos verdes desse menino tão irritantemente parecido com o pai sempre me fizeram estremecer. Tão idênticos aos da mãe...

Minha visão fica turva em alguns instantes e eu posso jurar que nesses breves momentos a vejo diante de mim... minha Lily!

_Minha Lily!..._

As imagens de minha infância surgem sem controle, sei que preciso me concentrar em coisas objetivas, mas também em coisas que o faça baixar a guarda e entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, das minhas escolhas... Não me agrada nada fazer isso, mas não tenho tempo e ele precisa entender, precisa abrir a cabeça, ao menos uma vez.

Cenas de como conheci Lily, de como ela era linda e encantadora dançam em minha mente e, imediatamente saltam pela minha têmpora em forma daquela fumaça prateada. Não quero, não vou dar a ele mais do que necessário para entender e aceitar tudo o que fiz, para acreditar no que tento lhe dizer...

Sinto-me exposto... fraco... como nunca estive na vida, mas inferno... a visão dos olhos verdes diante de mim me dá força, força para continuar... algo em mim me lembra de uma urgência que se esvai e volta constantemente, quase coincidindo com cada pontada de dor que a toxina do veneno em meu sangue...

_Preciso que ele entenda, e também, preciso que saia daqui antes que algum comensal retorne._ – a frase soa em minha cabeça tanto quanto o desejo de mergulhar nos olhos verdes e não emergir nunca mais.

Assim as imagens minhas com o diretor começam a surgir. A forma como me arrependi, que jurei lealdade, como me tornei um espião, por ela... sempre por ela. Sempre pela bela e doce garota de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos.

Por ela defendi e protegi o filho do meu maior inimigo... o filho dela!

O plano... agora ele sabe!

Sinto-me fraco, não tenho mais forças e estranhamente tudo o que importa para mim é a semelhança que aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda como os dela, eles me atraem, cada vez mais fundo. Eu os encaro enquanto sinto o que resta de energia em mim se esvair. Não temo o que estar por vir, e sinceramente, tenho a morte como uma benção depois de tantos anos de torturas. Ele desvia os olhos para dar atenção os frascos com minhas lembranças.

Em meu delírio eu a vejo... Sorrindo feliz, como sempre e eu sinto que minha última obrigação está cumprida, estou livre de qualquer promessa que tenha feito algum dia.

Eu agarro pelas vestes de Potter, o puxo até mim, eu preciso de algo mais...

- Olhe... para... mim! – eu sussurro com a voz arrastada.

_Tudo isso foi por você Lily!! _

Não sei se falei ou não a frase, só sei que meu corpo não resiste nem um segundo mais, apago. Finalmente a escuridão tomando conta de tudo a minha volta.

ooOOooOOoo

Não sei quanto tempo permaneci desacordado, tudo o que sei é que algo me desperta abruptamente tomando meu corpo de assalto, contraindo meus músculos como uma onda de eletricidade que tenciona cada terminação nervosa até quase o limite. Uma cruciatus?? Não... não há dor dilacerante e cortante, não há facas enterradas em meus músculos, infligindo dor e queimando como brasas. É apenas como... como se algo estivesse sendo obrigado a abandonar meu corpo, mas resistisse firmemente... será que estou morrendo?

Não, não estou. Minha respiração está ofegante, eu puxo o ar para dentro dos pulmões com força, e isso sim dói.

A onda se esvai e eu, inexplicavelmente, me sinto mais... leve. Leve como se... se um peso tivesse sido arrancado de mim. Meu corpo, agora meio dolorido se pelo que acabou de acontecer ou pelo fato de estar tanto tempo deitado no chão duro tenta relaxar, mas não consegue. Lembro-me que devo levantar e sair daqui antes que algum comensal apareça, ou quem sabe, um auror do ministério.

De repente toda aquela energia volta e me deixa enjoado, sinto como se reunisse em um único ponto, como que puxada até ele por um imã... percebo que esse ponto é a marca que carrego em meu braço esquerdo. Ela arde, queima como nunca senti antes. Mas dessa vez é diferente... não é igual a um chamado dele... é mais um...

Um grito escapa por entre meus dentes cerrados... meus olhos estão fechados mas ainda assim eu sinto a nuvem negra pairar sobre mim e sair pela janela.

Estou ofegante como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, mas ainda assim aliviado... estou cansado, exausto e sinto que vou perder a consciência novamente, dessa vez no entanto... sei que meu dever foi cumprido, bem como minha vingança.

ooOOoooOOoo

O sol entra forte pelas frestas da madeira nas paredes da casa dos gritos. A luminosidade machuca meus olhos e trás calor para dentro da sala... remexo-me desconfortável no chão apenas pra lembrar de onde estou. Sento no chão empoeirado e analiso o que aconteceu... quanto tempo estou aqui, horas, dias?? Não tenho idéia disso...

Levanto lentamente e ando cambaleante até a janela... minha garganta dói quando tento engolir minha própria saliva e lembro do ataque de Nagini... tive sorte... muita sorte. Minhas mãos procuram em meus bolsos os frascos de poções que possam me ajudar. Uma poção revigorante e outra para repor sangue devem servir por enquanto...

Olho pelas frestas de uma janela fechada com tábuas e posso vislumbrar a imagem do castelo de Hogwarts... o que será que aconteceu lá? Inconscientemente eu levo minha mão direita ao antebraço esquerdo e sinto algo diferente... está queimando... ardendo... Isso me desperta como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em mim. Levanto manga da camisa e no lugar onde antes estava a marca negra apenas vejo uma grande cicatriz como se alguém tivesse me queimado a ferro.

Eu admiro o desenho, antes negro e ondulante, quase vivo, da caveira com a língua em forma de cobra. Meu braço está vermelho, mas ainda assim ela está bem mais pálida e 'discreta' do que sempre fora. Um sorriso brinca em meus lábios involuntariamente; o maldito finalmente está morto, Potter conseguiu!!

Uma leve euforia percorre meu corpo e eu tremo... não de medo, não... agora sinto algo que me é estranho há muito tempo, alegria.

_Livre!! Finalmente estou livre!!_

Eu saboreio essa sensação antes de me ocupar com o futuro e o que ele me reserva. Voldemort está morto, e minha vingança, finalmente, concretizada.

_Por você Lily... sempre!!_

FIM.


End file.
